


Dripping

by rachelanhedonia



Series: Your Boyfriend, Jungwoo [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, Romance, Sex, Smut, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelanhedonia/pseuds/rachelanhedonia
Summary: You're at Jungwoo's apartment to listen to NCT 127's latest album but you never really get to listen to the songs because...
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader
Series: Your Boyfriend, Jungwoo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642963
Kudos: 21





	Dripping

You and your boyfriend, Kim Jungwoo, are hanging out in his apartment listening to NCT 127's latest album Neo Zone. You're laying down on his bed while Jungwoo is seated on the floor with a copy of the album in his hand. You're really happy and excited because it's your first time listening to all the songs but despite this, your thoughts keep trailing off to that evening you spent with Jungwoo a few days ago. It was undoubtedly the best sex you've ever had.

What's bothering you is that how the hell was Jungwoo that fucking good when he seems like such a shy and innocent guy? You're so curious that it's making it unbearable for you to sit still and keep on listening to the rest of the songs. Jungwoo must have noticed that you were very distracted because he suddenly turned off the music.

"Is something wrong ___?" he asks. He stands up and sits on the foot of the bed, facing you with a worried look on his face.

You sit up and stare at his impossibly gorgeous face. You don't know why but you feel embarrassed to ask him about his previous dating experience. It's a topic that both of you never really talked about before. You are willing to share stories about the guys you've dated before if Jungwoo asked but he never brought it up in your four months of being together. 

"Nothing's wrong," you say and go back to laying on your back but Jungwoo stops you. He puts his hand on your back to prevent you from laying down. He shakes his head.

"Nope. There is definitely something wrong," he looks at you straight in the eye as you tried to avoid his gaze. His puppy dog eyes are too difficult to ignore that eventually you cave in and blurt out, "howmanygirlshaveyouhadsexwith?"

"Wha-what did you say?" Jungwoo looked confused. He probably didn't hear the words properly because you said it so quickly out of embarrassment. 

You close your eyes and ask him, "how many girls have you had sex with?"

It takes a moment for Jungwoo to process your question but after a minute he laughs, thinking that your question is both ridiculous and cute. You open your eyes to check his expression and he is smirking at you. You feel so lame and ashamed for asking that you smack his arm. 

"Ow!" Jungwoo says trying hard to stifle his laugh but failing to do so.

"I'm just genuinely super duper curious because..." you say, trailing off since you don't want to feed his ego. 

Ever since that night, Jungwoo seemed different - not in a bad way. You can't exactly put your finger to it but he seems more relaxed around you and a lot more open now. It's really interesting that the more time you spend with Jungwoo makes your initial impression of him fades farther and farther away. It's making you fall for him deeper and deeper too.

"Because?" he tries coaxing you to go on but you refuse to. Jungwoo wraps you in a tight back hug and tickles your neck with his nose, knowing that this is one of your weaknesses. You laugh against your will and tried to break free from his grasp but he's too strong. 

"Stop! I give up!" you say in between laughs. Jungwoo stops tickling you but keeps you in his arms. He kisses the side of head and you immediately feel warm and cozy all over. 

"Because?" he reminds you to keep going and kisses your hair.

"Because that was the best sex I've ever had and you were an absolute pro at making me orgasm."

Both of you become silent but then Jungwoo says after what felt like an eternity, "I've had a number of girls," he says simply. 

You managed to get off his grasp and move away from him. 

Is Jungwoo actually a fuck boy and I just have really bad judgement of character? My seemingly sweet and innocent boyfriend is actually not so innocent after all? Fuck, this is making me incredibly horny. You thought to yourself.

"Are you jealous of those girls babe?" he suddenly asks.

"What?" you turn to face him. "No, I'm not."

"Good, cause you don't need to be," he says moving closer to kiss you on the lips.

Jungwoo starts gently pulling your shirt up as he kisses you and you cooperate by helping him do so. Your hands are all over him as begins to lay you on the bed. You take his shirt off and feel his hard chiseled abs. He's already hard because you could feel his dick brushing your thigh as he deepens his kisses, letting his tongue enter your mouth.

You moan as his hands find your breasts and he massages them softly. You want to do something for Jungwoo since he ate you out so well during the first time the two of you had sex. You undo his pants and maneuver Jungwoo so that you're straddling him. He stops what he's doing and lets you guide him. You never break eye contact with him as you trail kisses on his chest going down to his navel, just stopping above the line of his boxers. 

You bite onto the top of his Calvin Klein boxers, pulling them off with your mouth to expose Jungwoo's long and hard erection. You get down on both knees, ready to give Jungwoo the best blow job that you know you can do. 

You start licking his balls then go up to the tip in one slow motion. Jungwoo rolls his head back in pleasure and moans your name. This encourages you and makes you so wet. Your let your tongue roll around his tip then go back down on his shaft. Jungwoo's cock tastes like salted caramel which makes you salivate.

You grab the bottom of his shaft with one hand while your other plays with his balls. Then you slowly put his entire length into your mouth as you watch Jungwoo's face beautifully distort in pleasure. You begin bobbing your head up and down, sucking him while your hands simultaneously go up and down as well. In less than a minute Jungwoo explodes and your mouth is filled with his sweet yet sour cum. The white liquid is dripping on the sides of your mouth as you swallow all of it.

It takes a couple of seconds for Jungwoo to recover and you smile, proud that you made him cum so quick. Once he regains his senses, Jungwoo starts hungrily kissing you, saying "you're fucking amazing babe" as he changes your positions. He's on top of you with your back facing him. You know he's losing control because he rips your panties apart.

His fingers find your opening, checking to make sure you are wet before hurriedly thrusting his entire dick into your pussy. The motion makes a clapping sound and you moan his name in response. You find this so sexy, how he's fucking you through the back.

He kisses your back as he continues to pound hard on you. Your walls are trembling from the intense sensations that he's making you feel. You had to hold onto the headboard of the bed to support yourself. Jungwoo was like a rabid animal, pounding on you hard but you didn't feel any pain, only pleasure consumed you. 

His mouth was now positioned directly on your right ear as he moans your name. Without you realizing, you hit your orgasm making you lose hold of the headboard and collapse on the bed. Jungwoo thrusts on you one more time then you feel him orgasm and cum inside you. You both lay on top of each other, breathing heavily. Just two bodies trembling in pure bliss.

You never got to finish listening to the rest of NCT's album because you and Jungwoo spend the rest of the day fucking like rabbits.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's shorter compared to the first hehe I'd really appreciate comments ;)


End file.
